


A Sword is a Sword

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If shouldn't matter if Gabranth was not quite the man he was before. [Spoilers for the end of the game.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sword is a Sword

It shouldn't matter if Gabranth was not _quite_ the man he was before. His information network remained unparalled, and his skill with his twin blades seemed to have doubled overnight. In fact, were it not for a certain lack of savviness in the ways of Archades, it would almost appear that nothing had changed.

That was not quite true.

The things that should matter most remained; the spies and streetears still reported in, Larsa still had a strong sword arm to defend him. Anything more should have been immaterial. A sword is a sword, after all.

But one sword arm is not the same as another, no matter how identical they may seem.


End file.
